Not Hate
by DMGirl4Ever
Summary: Ever since Matt had met Scott, Scott has done nothing but argue with Matt. He assumes Scott's feelings towards him are because that he doesn't know Matt very well and doesn't trust him, but this is not true. Scott's uses this to hide his true feelings from Matt, but his true feelings were revealed one day. Matt X Scott, Yaoi, Rated M to be safe


**Not Hate**

**By: DMGirl4Ever**

**Ever since Matt had met Scott, Scott has done nothing but argue with Matt. He assumes Scott's feelings towards him are because that he doesn't know Matt very well and doesn't trust him, but this is not true. Scott's uses this to hide his true feelings from Matt, but his true feelings were revealed one day.**

**Matt X Scott, Yaoi, Rated M to be safe**

**DM Girl: I always loved the Power of 5 series (Who is ready for Oblivion to come out? I know I am.) and I wanted to do a fanfic for this series.**

**Dark M.: Enjoy!**

"Leave me the hell alone Matt." Scott said as calmly as he could. Matt had tried to talk to Scott to see if everything was okay because Scott had been acting strange, but Scott didn't want to talk to Matt right now.

"There is something wrong, I know it." Matt said. He and Scott were upstairs in the Professor's house. Matt had stopped Scott in the hallway instead of just leaving Scott be.

"It doesn't concern you." Scott about yelled, but kept his voice even. He had actually lied though. What was going on with Scott actually did concern Matt, but Scott didn't want him to know that.

Scott pushed past Matt and walked into the room him and Jamie shared, slamming the door behind him. Matt and Scott were the only ones home, everyone else had gone to the city to get various things and look around. It was hot in the room and Scott went over to the window and opened it slightly, allowing a little air into the room. Scott took off the shirt he was wearing and plopped down onto his bed, ignoring Matt trying to talk to him through the door.

XXX

Matt stood outside Scott's door, wondering what exactly was going through Scott's mind. Matt tried to control his thoughts, in case Scott could read his mind through the door. Sometime's Matt wished he had Scott and Jamie's ability, so then he could see exactly what Scott was thinking at times like this. Matt could only imagine what Scott was thinking, and then he imagined what Scott could be doing all alone in that room.

Matt tried to stop those thoughts from entering his mind, but with no luck. He felt himself become turned on by these thoughts and he ran to the room he was staying in before Scott would have a chance to read his thoughts.

'Why, out of all people, do I have to be gay? Why can't I just find a girl I like instead of liking all these guys?' Matt thought to himself, or at least he thought.

XXX

'_Why out of all people, do I have to be gay?' _Scott heard Matt think. _'Why can't I just find a girl I like instead of liking all these guys?'_

Scott was sort of shocked from hearing Matt think this. Scott had always thought that if anyone was straight, it would be Matt. Then Scott had to remember that Matt was pretty and British and most of the pretty, British guys Scott knew were gay.

Scott looked further into Matt's mind, and saw Matt imagining various things. Some of these things straight out disturbed Scott, but others had to do with him and Scott seemed shocked by the things Matt wanted to do to him.

He saw all of these things that Matt was imagining and felt himself become aroused by all of these things. There was no denying it anymore; Scott and Matt had mutual feelings for each other, and neither could deny it.

Scott decided to go confront Matt about this, getting up off the bed and unlocking his door. When he stepped out, he saw that Matt's door was closed. He walked over to it and tried the handle, but the door opened first, Matt stepping out and about running into Scott.

"Scott, I was just-" Matt started to say and his words were cut off by Scott grabbing Matt's face with both hands.

"I saw what you were thinking." Scott said, his face only inches from Matt's. "Now, tell me the truth about how you feel about me, or I will force you. I want to hear you say it."

"You don't feel the same way! There is no point in me saying it but fine." Matt said. "I love you Scott. There, are you happy? I've felt like this since I met you but I know you don't share the same feelings."

Scott didn't say anything, and Matt was about to leave, but Scott didn't want him to do that. Scott crashed their lips together, almost knocking the breath out of Matt. Matt soon got over the shock and started to kiss Scott back, wrapping his arms around Scott. The need for air soon got the better of them both, and they had to break for air.

"I know all I've done is argue with you since I met you, but I love you too Matt." Scott said, kissing Matt again.

"How much longer till the other's come home?" Matt asked, pulling back a little.

Scott pulled Matt as close to him as possible. "Who cares?"

"That's about right." Matt said, and the two boys spent the rest of the day in each other's arms.

**DM Girl: Hope this didn't suck too bad. If it didn't I may do more Power of Five stuff.**

**Dark M.: Please Rate and Review!**


End file.
